Whatever You Like
by SliverFox201
Summary: East Kohona High School's Homecoming dance is full of suprizes when he meets Naruto's sexy date * Sasuke xXx Sakura *


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sasuke was by the punch table trying to get away from his sluttish date, Ami, who by the way, is a bitch but it would be lame if he didn't have a date for is senior homecoming dance. Sasuke had a tux with a red vest and tie which looked amazing on him. He looked around the room to see who all was there.

Neji brought TenTen to the dance which didn't surprise anyone. They were at their table because they don't show PDA. You should see them in private. TenTen was wearing a yellow dress and black shoes and she had her hair in only one bun. Neji wore a tux with yellow tie and vest.

Hinata was with the yearbook staff. They were talking about who they did and didn't like on the homecoming court. She said she didn't want a date but everyone knew she didn't want one because Naruto has a mystery girl. She has a long purple dress with white 1 inched heels, her hair was down with a fake white lily tucked in her ear. She wasn't the one for make up.

Ino who made Homecoming Queen was with Shikamaru clinging on him for dear life. She wore a baby blue silk dress and silver shoes. Believe it or not she only wore powder, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Shikamaru was wearing a simple tux with a baby blue vest and tie.

Kiba was flirting with every girl there without a date. Only to get hit in the eye by there dates. He wore a white playboy tux and light blue vest and tie.

Naruto…

When I saw him walk threw the door I nearly yanked my hair out (almost). I thought he couldn't get any worse and here he goes bringing a freshman, yes a FRESHMAN to the homecoming dance. A freshman that doesn't even go to this school! We being seniors should at least bring someone 2 years younger than us!

Her name was Sakura Haruno, she goes to South Konoha High School (We go to East Konoha High School). She is the highest kicker and best dancer on her dance line team and with sorely get Caption later on. Sakura who is only 5'0 wore silver heels that made her at least 5'4. She had a neon orange long dress with the upper top having a sequin design and it had no straps. She had mascara, eyeliner on top and bottom, light silver eye shadow, powder, light pink lip gloss, and blush. She had hoop earrings in the bottom holes and diamond studs in the 2nd holes. Her hair was curly and was half up but you couldn't see the ponytail and she had side bangs in her face that gave her a sexy look. She had a very nice figure and only being 14 years old. She no dought has every guy on there feet. Ok maybe Naruto isn't such a loser.

"Hey Sasuke this is my date Sakura" Naruto said with a grin on his face. He wore a black tux with orange tie and vest.

"Hey" I said still staring at her.

"Hello Sasuke Right?" She said and I knotted.

"Well I'm going to go get some punch. Do you want anything Sakura" Naruto asked with that grin never leaving his face.

"Yeah punch and a peace of chocolate cake" when Naruto walked off there was a long silents until…

"SASUKE WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" a voice yelled and I knew it was Ami. When she reached wear we were at she looked Sakura up and down wit jealousy.

"Who's this" she said with her arms crossed.

"Naruto's date Sakura Haruno" I said smirking, I knew she didn't like Sakura. Well it all started at Konoha Village University when they were doing an All Star Dance Camp and Sakura who everyone knew was the best dancer, was on the front row, started all the ripples, and was the point on the pyramid. Ami was in the back, was in the middle so she didn't get to start all the ripples, and was in the very back of the pyramid. So she quit dancing and went to cheerleading which was the worse betraying to a dance line.

"Hello Traitor" Sakura said.

"Come on Sasuke lets go some were" Ami said ignoring Sakura's comment.

"No" I said smoothly Ami thinks if she has sex with the 'playboy senior quarterback' she will get the 'in' crowd and she might think it would be 'cool' to date someone in collage. Yes she is a junior.

Ami got mad and walked away, slowly. She thinks I'm going to run after her, fat chance.

I turned back to Sakura who had a thoughtful look on her face. It was sexy, for a 14 year old. I looked around to find Naruto. I found him talking to Hinata and he said something to make her blush.

"Ugh you want to dance?" I asked Sakura and she gave me a nod.

As we started dancing the song "God must have spent more time on you" by the Backstreet boys was playing.

"The Backstreet boys are so gay" we both said and then laughed.

The song was over and the "Whatever U Like" by T.I came on. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she turned around and started grinding on him.

_**Hey Jim  
You know the old suga daddy**_

she started out slow and grabbed my hands and put them dangerously close to her pussy.

_**I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah**_

She dropped low on him and came back up slowly

_**[Chorus:]  
Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
**_

Sakura being much shorter than me was able to hide my hard on

_**Late night sex so wet your so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah**_

I guess Sakura knew I had a hard on because she turned around with that grin never leaving her face.

_**[Verse 1:]  
Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
**_

She was now grinding me from the front and I felt like I was going to die, it felt so good.

_**Yeh I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet  
[Chorus:]  
Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
**_

She rapped a leg around my hip and rolled her pussy on my dick making it harder.

_**Late night sex so wet your so tight  
i'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah**_

[Verse 2:]  
Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  


She dropped low again but stopped right on my dick and got so close to it I felt like I was going to explode but she came back up.

_**Brain so good (good) swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
Ya need to never ever gotta go to yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a pocket kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick could have what she want  
**_

"Lets go somewhere" she said and I nodded my head

_**And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet**_

[Chorus:]  
Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  


We reached the football locker room and I put her legs around me and we started making out. I can still here the music from the gym.

_**Late night sex so wet your so tight**_ _**  
i'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah**_

I laid her down on one of the benches and she unbuttoned my jacket.

_**[Verse 3:]  
I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
**_

She took my shirt, vest and tie, she licked my abs and made me moan. I took off her dress and it just left her strapless bra and matching thong.

"Aren't you a little young to wear a thong, she just pouted.

_**Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet**_

We fell off the bench and she ended up on top. She went down slowly and unzipped my pants with her teeth. She took of his boxers and gave him a blow job. She had the longest tongue he had ever saw.

_**[Chorus:]  
Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet your so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)**_

He cumed in her mouth and flipped them over so he was on top. He took of her bra and thong off and started fingering her and Sakura keep moaning as he added more fingers he started licking her pussy and played with her boobs.

._**  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah**_

Hey Jim (Hey Jim)

The song stopped but they didn't. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged himself him her. She screamed in pain so he had to go slow at first but she put her legs around him when she was ready. He was surprised at how long he lasted him being a virgin himself. They came at the same time and Sasuke fell on top of her.

"My first time and it was in the locker room" Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him surprised.

"It was your first time too?" Sasuke nodded.

"But your East High Playboy who had sex with every girl?" Sakura said

"Ask every girl in the school if I had sex with them, they'll think I had sex with everyone but them."

"Well we both have so learning to do how bout we go to my place and tutor each other" Sakura said

"You can were your football jersey and I'll were my dance line outfit"

"The skirts or pants" Sasuke asked putting his close back on.

"Skirt" Sakura said fixing her hair.

"You got it" Sasuke smirked as they ran to the car.

It was a very long night

**Well im done with this. Im gonna start working on my New Uchiha story…soon. **

**TTLY**


End file.
